Sonny Roses
by YoungItalianAndReckless
Summary: Deborah Coenen is a Sergeant who has been moved from city to city, working crimes of a sexual nature for seven years and now she is being moved to the Manhattan SVU indefinitely. Deborah may look like a fresh-faced detective, but her past may recognizably change her future. Slight AU: no Sergeant Dodds. Rated T for slightly intense themes and language.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! If you are a constant reader of mine, I hope you enjoy this new story and if you are a new reader, stumbling across my story, stay and enjoy.**

 **A/N: All SVU characters are not of my making. I only claim the rights to the Coenen family and any non-canon perps.**

* * *

Prologue

"Alright, Beks...time to get up," Deborah Coenen murmured, nudging her fourteen year old sister gently from her place sandwiched between the teen and her younger sister. "You, too, Pan."

Both girls groaned and rolled over to face their oldest sister, wrapping their arms around her. "Girls! JJ, help me," Deborah laughed, squirming against her daughters. Her brother, a tall, lean, thirteen year old, rolled off the end of the bed where he had been sleeping.

"Up, or I'll get you both," JJ said, jabbing Beks' back.

"Fine, fine," Beks grumbled, rolling out of the bed. Pan sighed as she got out of the bed as well, her short hair sticking out at odd angles. "C'mon, Pan...you and JJ need to go get ready."

Pan and JJ walked out of the bedroom, leaving Beks Deborah in the bedroom alone. Deborah was walking toward her closet, stretching slowly. "Today's moving day, right? Are you sure we have to move?" Beks asked, biting her lip.

"You've never been reluctant to move before, what's up?" Deborah asked, turning back to Beks as she put her hair up in a loose ponytail.

"It's the fifth time in three years...I just...I dunno," Beks looked down, gathering her thoughts. "Can you try not to get moved again? At least for longer than three months?"

"After this move, we won't move again until all of you are in college. I promise, Beks," Deborah murmured, hugging her sister. "At least we aren't moving in the middle of the school year this time."

Beks laughed, smiling. "Yeah, I guess," she murmured. "When's the truck gonna be here?"

"Half past ten."

"Got it. I'll make sure we're all ready."

"Thanks, sis," Deborah smiled, watching Beks walk out of her bedroom. She sighed, changing into old, faded jeans and an old, black Def Leppard t-shirt and packing away her pjs. She then walked down to the kitchen and started cooking some eggs for her younger siblings, listening to them bickering in the rooms above her and carrying box after box down to the already packed living room, stacking the boxes on the furniture the family had carefully packed the week prior.

"Debbie! JJ hid my iPad!" Pan exclaimed, running down the stairs.

"JJ didn't hide it; I did. You need to finishing bringing down the boxes before you can have it back," Deborah replied, divvying up the eggs onto four plates as Pan groaned and went back up the stairs with heavy footsteps. "You kids hurry up! Breakfast is ready."

The three children came thumping down the stairs one after the other and set down the last of the boxes and went back into the kitchen, sitting around the island as Deborah handed them their plates. The small family started to eat in silence, none of them willing to acknowledge the monotony of once again moving homes, moving cities. There was suddenly honking heard from outside and the whole family started as one, looking up toward the door as though it had made the noise.

"That will be the moving truck," Deborah murmured, taking a last bite of her eggs before throwing the paper plate away. "C'mon everyone, battle stations."

The kids collectively groaned, getting up and throwing away their plates and going to the living room to wait for their mother to tell them what to move first. Deborah walked outside, brushing her hands on her jeans as she jogged down the steps. "You here for the Coenens?"

The two burly men nodded, following Deborah back into the house. With six people helping, they were able to load the Coenen's belongings into the back of the moving truck. The men followed Deborah and her three younger siblings into New York City and to the Manhattan borough where the fifth and sixth floor condo was waiting for them. Unloading the truck was uneventful and the men left as soon as it was finished, leaving the family to begin the always arduous task of unpacking box after box and rearranging rooms to fit the small family.

It should be known, at this point, that Deborah is a police officer and has worked in Special Victims' Units all across the country, dragging her three younger siblings along with her. It should also be known that Deborah is twenty-six years old, meaning she was eighteen when she ran away with her three younger siblings. Linking onto that, one should also be aware that Deborah's departure from her family is a result of the religious convictions of the people who raised her. It was because of these people that Deborah decided to become a police officer and work with victims sexual abuse and child abuse cases.

A question that may have now raised in your head given the rather large, likely expensive accommodations of the Coenen family is how does she afford it? The answer is rather dull in comparison to her past, but for now it shall stay secret and perhaps you will find the answer in later chapters of this woman's life. For now, be at ease in the knowledge that she, at least, did not acquire her money illegally.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the introduction to the Coenen family. I promise things will become more interesting in the following chapters, I just wanted to be sure and give the main characters their due.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! If you are a constant reader of mine, I hope you enjoy this new story and if you are a new reader, stumbling across my story, stay and enjoy.**

 **A/N: All SVU characters are not of my making. I only claim the rights to the Coenen family and any non-canon perps.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Your credentials precede you; you must be Sergeant Coenen," Lieutenant Olivia Benson said to Deborah, shaking her hand warmly. "You certainly seem too young for the experience you come with."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'm glad to be here," Deborah said with a soft, polite smile. "I'm sorry I got here so late; it took longer to unpack than I thought it would."

"Don't worry about it. I sent my detectives home after we finished our last case, so the squad room will be empty while you do your paperwork," Lieutenant Benson replied, smiling back.

Deborah chuckled softly. "Maybe that means I'll get to finish in one go," she said, shaking her head. "You go on home, I'll lock up when I leave."

Lieutenant Benson nodded, picking up her purse before leaving the squad room, glancing back only once to see Deborah sitting at her new desk and beginning to fill out form after form almost without thinking about it. Olivia chuckled to herself before leaving the building and going back to her apartment.

Meanwhile, Deborah was filling out forms she had seen more than she would have thought, her mind wandering aimlessly through the never ending checklist of things she would need to do before she went back to her condo. She would, of course, have to buy groceries on her way back, and Beks had asked for a new journal which meant Pan and JJ would want new ones as well even though they never used them. As she had been thinking about her to-do list, Deborah had gotten to the form that required her emergency contacts and family members that would need to be notified should anything happen to her.

This form always caused her pause; did she really want her younger sister to be the first person contacted if something happened to her? She honestly didn't, but there really wasn't anyone else to be called. Beks, Pan and JJ were the only family she had, the only family she needed anymore. She scrawled Beks' full name and phone number, then filled out the remaining forms, putting the pile on her lieutenant's desk before walking out of the squad room, locking it up and walking back to the entrance.

She walked briskly down the street to where she had parked her car. Just beyond her car, she saw a bar, stopping next to her car, a hand on the roof as she stared at the bar, chewing on her lip. Finally, the warm glow of the bar enticed her into its embrace. The scent of stale beer and body odor was strong, but living with a thirteen year old boy had made her impervious to even the worst smells. She sighed and sat at a bar, ordering a vodka tonic.

"What's a pretty girl like you need a vodka anything for?" a light haired man asked her, smiling.

"Personal preference," Deborah replied, smiling up at him.

"Strange preference for someone so young," he said, tilting his head. "Dominick Carisi, but you can call me Sonny."

"Deborah Coenen, you can call me Debbie," she murmured, shaking his offered hand. "And I'm not so young that I wouldn't like vodka."

Sonny laughed, shaking his head. "I suppose I've just never seen anyone order a vodka tonic here; too high class," he said in a teasing way.

Deborah smiled, sipping her drink as she and Sonny talked well into the night. They didn't talk about what their jobs were, they talked about they wanted in life, their craziest dreams. It was the most scintillating conversation she had ever had with a man in a bar. Without ever revealing more about themselves than necessary, they became quite close.

"It's getting late, I should go home," Deborah murmured, standing.

"Can you drive home?" Sonny asked, tilting his head.

"Only had two drinks; I should be the one asking you that," Deborah said, shaking her head teasingly.

"I'm not driving, I'm walking."

"Then I hope you get there safe and unharmed," she murmured, smiling as she walked backward away from him.

By the time she got back to her home, it was beginning to get light outside, so instead of trying to eke out a few minutes of sleep, Deborah decided to take a shower and get ready for her first day in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. She heard her siblings starting to move around at about seven thirty; JJ went to the kitchen to make himself cereal, Pan went to the living room, likely with a pop tart in hand, and flipped on a tv, and Beks soon came to her sister's bathroom, settling herself on the countertop closest to Deborah, watching her curl her hair and put on her make up.

"You got in late last night," Beks observed after a few moments of silence.

"I had to fill out forms at the precinct," Deborah replied automatically.

Beks watched her sister for a moment, her eyes narrowed. "Were you drinking?"

"It's legal for me to do so."

"Debbie."

"I had two drinks," Deborah said defensively.

"Did you even sleep?" Beks asked, biting her lip. Deborah stayed silent, earning an exasperated sigh from Beks. "That isn't good for you, Deb."

"I know. I promise I'll get lots of sleep tonight," Deborah said, turning to Beks and kissing her cheek. "I'll see you after work. Keep your brother and sister from killing each other. Take them to see a movie later if you want; taser's in my bedside drawer."

"Yes, ma'am!" Beks said, sarcastically saluting her sister.

Deborah shook her head, kissing Beks' cheek before walking down to the kitchen to pick up an apple and kiss JJ's forehead, then to the living room to kiss Pan goodbye. She stood outside the door of her home, taking a few deep breaths before walking down to where she had parked her car and drove to the precinct, mentally preparing for getting to know a whole new squad and beginning her work in a new place. Walking into the squad room, she had no idea that there was at least one person in the squad room who wouldn't need that much introduction.

"And here she is," Lieutenant Benson said, smiling as she turned to Deborah. "Sergeant Coenen."

Deborah looked up, smiling until her eyes rested on a very familiar face. She turned to Benson with a rather forced smile. "Glad to be here, Lieutenant," she said, ducking her head slightly.

"Sergeant, this is Detective Rollins, Detective Tutuola, and Detective Carisi. I was just filling them in on an outcry we got last night," Benson said, turning back to the rest of the squad. "Twelve year old girl has accused her piano teacher of sexually assaulting her."

Deborah nodded. "Is she still at the hospital?"

"Yes and I vetted her last night, so now we're looking for the piano teacher, but he isn't at his home right now. We have unis waiting for him, but we aren't going to sit around doing nothing. Rollins, you man the phone. Fin, you're with me canvassing the rest of the neighborhood. Sergeant Coenen and Carisi, you go to his mother's house; we received a tip that he might be there, but we don't want to cause a scene."

"Yes, Lieutenant," Deborah said, nodding. She turned to Carisi, feeling her stomach start to sink. As if the first day at a new job wasn't awkward enough.

* * *

 **Well, here's the beginning of the real story. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
